Forsaken Apprentice
by Nilion Unlustig
Summary: Follows Star Wars 7. What became of the others Luke was training? One in particular seems intent on making a name for herself.. but unwanted attention will make it harder than she hoped. Possible pairing.
1. The Start

**Just some story idea I'm playing with. Hope you enjoy. I do not own anything pre-existing.**

* * *

To be a Jedi was to provide hope, peace and whatnot.. But even to her, who had known Ben Solo for only a short time, it was obvious Han's son had the calling from the Dark Side. Luke, his uncle, wanted to deny it, stating that with the proper training Ben would resist it and be a true Jedi. How wrong they were. He was a conflicted child, that much was clear. Ben ran off to become Kylo Ren, master of the Knights of Ren, beneath the dangerous and powerful Supreme Leader Snoke, a force-sensitive being with the mindset of a Sith. With his departure came the great silence, Luke disappearing and his students scattering. She had been one of them.

Having been raised on the oceanic air planet she had known a life of adventure before being discovered by master Luke. Lo'Suten was a strange world with kingdoms in the sky, chains connecting the vast network of floating rock chunks. It was neutral land, set just between the border of the First Order and the Republic. Here she returned.

A crow-like bird dove, soaring past her perch. She had settled on what looked like a rusted, yet firm, metal fence that stood beside the old ruins of the great city Sin'Ki. It was once part of the Empire, during Palpatine's reign, but when it fell due to the fall of said leader the city had collapsed after an explosion occurred. It was supposedly housing unique items that connected with the Sith and Jedi, collected by the notorious dark force-user, Darth Vader. Vader had confided in one of his commanders that should something happen to the Emperor and himself to dispose of that city. So it was destroyed, the last movement to be noted by the Empire.

Her cloudy blue eyes blinked, black hair seemingly waving with the steady breeze. Her mask rested on the rod of the fence, her clothes mostly formal as today was a more laid back training kind of day. She wore simple black leggings with a matching tank, the rest of her gear discarded at her sleeping quarters.

She had recently returned from a mission, her seventeen year old frame tensing with the recollection of the events that had transpired. A burning village laid before her, a cold wind shifting through the torn and shamble remnants of the homes. The citizens had been rounded up, herded by stormtroopers while Kylo Ren bore his questions unto a notorious resistance fighter. One trooper didn't participate while the rest cut down the villagers, whisking away their captured prize. She had stood in the shadows, manipulating the stormtroopers that got too close, sending them back the other direction. She kept her mental guard up, masking her force powers with layers of well designed tricks Luke had taught her.

Kylo had peered in her direction for the briefest of seconds but such taught skills kept her from being noticed and sought out. She lifted the acquired rock to study it before having tucked it into a pocket and departing a couple hours after the First Order had.

She turned her head, peering into the cloud-ringed sky with a look of cold consideration. She needed to head back to town, her friend Rixin would be wondering where she was.

She picked up her helmet, hopping down from her spot to land on the dirt patch of ground. She tucked the helmet in the crook under her arm and began the trek back to La'Vinda, a city just north seven miles roughly. It was the current place she called home.


	2. Memory Lane

**I will try to post once a day, if motivation and time allows. Enjoy.**

* * *

A baby crying woke the slumbering parents, drawing awareness as the father jerked up to head to their child's room. **"I will check on her."** He said as he slipped from the room. Her crib was rocking when he opened the door, a form gazing down onto the distressed girl.

 **"Who are you and how did you get in here?"** The father demanded, holding a hand out to block the doorway.

The man turned, his body shimmering a ghostly glow. He was cloaked in a deep hooded coat, the bright gray-blue eyes within flashing along with a gentle smile. His voice, when he spoke, was noticeably soft, a whisper of air that seemed far louder than it was. **"Guard her.. for when she is older she will be sought after by many."**

The father furrowed his brows, confused. The smile on the man grew before a blink revealed him to be gone, vanished into thin air. He rushed over to his daughter, pulling her out to hold her close, making soothing sounds to calm the child. He rushed back into the bedroom, his entry causing his wife to stir. At the sight of his distress she rose quickly, pulling on the robe she kept beside her bed.

Lucila and James gazed to each other as he explained what had happened. Alarm flared in his wife. A moment later, though, recognition flashed across her husband's face. **"That man.. Lucila, I _know_ of him."** He passed the quiet child to his wife before he took out an old datapad from his desk, spinning as he activated it, scrolling through text to reveal a picture. It was an old picture, greying edges suggesting the time since it had been taken. He gestured to a lean man among a cluster of robed men, tapping the screen.

His wife's eyes grew wide. **"I thought he was a legend.. said to have been a powerful Jedi or whatever."** She whispered in a rush. Her husband was a fanatic when it came to the Jedi of legends.

He nodded, **"A true story, he was among the Jedi Council when it was active before the Sith had them killed."**

 **"Then that man.."** Lucila trailed off, gasping. Her hold on the child tightened a bit.

 **"Yeah.. He was _Obi-Wan Kenobi_.."**

 **xxx**

 **"But what brought him here, to our daughter's room.. What did he mean by what he said about her being chased after when she's older?"** Lucila's words, many days later, followed her husband as they stepped into the foyer.

 **"I don't quite know."** He shrugged, turning his answer over in his head, along with her questions. **"It could mean mayb-"** His words abruptly stopped, his eyes widening as his body froze. He began to scroll through the text in his datapad, pausing only to mumble the words ' _Force_ ', ' _Sensitive_ ' and ' _Heritage_ '.

 **"Dear, that man.. looked like pops."** The wife whispered, recalling the picture.

He turned to face his wife, setting down the pad in the same movement before clasping her shoulders by the sides. **"Lucila, your grandfather.. I know we haven't talked much about him, but do you think that.."**

She pursed her lips, crossing her arms. **"Pop Ben wasn't a Jedi as far as I know, he was just an old crazy guy. Dad and mom used to say he was off his rocker, but still wise."**

 **"You still have that picture?"**

She nodded as he released her, watching her head to the living room to find the only picture of her father's dad she had. She returned, sharing the view of it with her significant other.

 **"It is him!"** The resemblance was _uncanny_.. even with the age difference between the pictures.


	3. Bread Trail

**Just letting my fingers work, seeing where it leads. Enjoy. I don't own Star Wars.**

* * *

His footsteps echoed down the narrow corridor, gaining all eyes of the present stormtroopers to the tall form. Clad in all black was his style.. yet he clutched an old dirty white helmet, a trooper's. He strolled into a room, walking up to Phasma's back.

 **"Captain, I believe we have a stowaway on board this vessel."** She turned at Kylo's chilling voice that slipped through the mask he wore.

 **"Aren't you supposed to be elsewhere, sir?"** She asked softly, respect heavy in her voice along with curiosity.

 **"I've been given the coordinates to a place in a system quite a bit away. A planet called Lo'Suten. See to it that whomever has come aboard this ship is either captured or killed, as per your judgement captain."** He answered, his words spaced out and calm.

She peered down at the helmet before taking it, watching as Kylo departed. She curtly and coldly snapped orders to her troops to locate the intruder.

Kylo made his way to the main hanger, heading toward his waiting ship, an Upsilon-class command shuttle whose grey-black durasteel blocked the overhead light in such a manner to cast a long shadow.

He addressed one of his personal guards, his pilot, while the rest went into the ship; **"Set a course for Lo'Suten. I want us there as quickly as possible."**

The man snapped his hand to his helmet in a salute. **"Sir!"** He turned and jogged into the ship.

Ren peered at the impressively designed vessel before sweeping his gaze to the door that led back into the big ship they were on, the Resurgent-class Star Destroyer dubbed _Finalizer_.

 **xxx**

The command shuttle began to drop altitude, wings tucking, retracting down as it landed. A convoy of officials and the royalty came from the palace, quite a bit away from the docking pad set at the edge of the largest chunk of floating rock.

Marceline the ambassador arrived first, the rest pausing as their translator and negotiator assessed the situation first. Kylo, along with his guards save for pilot and co-pilot, headed out to greet the lone proud female.

Her stern clipped voice was the first to fill the air. **"His _majesty_ Odera wishes to know the reasoning as per the presence with First Order's Master of the Knights of Ren."** He looked behind the staff member, gazing for several seconds at the king.

 **"Tell the king no harm is brought with my being here. He may safely approach, along with the rest of present company."** She studied him after his words ended before turning to give the signal for them to approach.

She told them what Kylo had said. Odera eyed Kylo with a hint of suspicion, his human-like features showing his curiosity and much, much more. His golden-feathered wings flexed at his back, ceremonial white robe tightly hanging to his lean frame by a silver sash. His copper eyes watched Kylo with interest.

 **"The master knight himself, standing before me."** The slow drawl of the king held a slur similar to that of the German accent on Earth. **"To what pleasure.. do I give wonder to with your arrival, mm?"**

Kylo smirked beneath his mask, linking his arms at the base of his back. **"The First Order has heard _rumors_.. ones that draw our focus to your world.. Rumors of a boy hiding among your citizens, parading as one of yours. A boy with ties to thee-"** He paused, intaking a breath. His next words were slow, deliberate, pronounced with such care. **"-late.. Boba.. _Fett_."**

The king's eyes went wide as his wings flared. **"You think us capable of militarizing with such a lad, master knight?"** His hushed words hissed. **"I assure you.. we are unaware of such a being in our city.. let alone our kingdom."** He said in a defensive rush. **"That, master knight, is an accusation I will not tolerate!"**

Kylo drew his cross-guard saber, letting it come to life with a mere flick of a finger. He twirled the lightsaber, watching in mild humor at the nobility taking a step back. **"Odera, king of Lo'Suten, you wound me."** His words were deathly calm, almost casually light. **"I never implied such."** His eyes, behind his mask, flickered to the chairman of affairs, the grey-haired elder reeking of fear. He turned his body to face said man, tilting his head as he held the saber, slowly raising it to point the weapon at the man. **"You."**

The man took a step back, all eyes turning onto him in confusion, even the king.

 **"I can see what's in your mind.. You know where this boy is.. and you're going to tell me exactly _where_."**


	4. I Spy

**Yo, another chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

She was quite the rebel. Stealing archives, parts, anything she needed from both the First Order and the Resistance. The parts she took from several locations connected with the FO. The old archives she transfered to datapads and thus information she took right under General Leia's nose. She was planning to construct something Luke had hinted at with his early teachings. A lightsaber. She had gathered the parts required, all aside from the crystal chamber and the crystals themselves. She had a layout noted in the archives, but hardly anything concerning how to actually make the power source.

She turned her gaze to the angel male she had become friends with. Leading a double life was taking its toll. He had a deep scowl on his face, arms crossed, his brown wings spread out to block the entryway. His silver-white hair was tied into a high ponytail, twin bangs framing his pale and sharp features. He peered at her with eyes as dark as coals.

 **"You _promised_ you would be back yesterday, we would play a game of Pi'Lyn. Yet I had to track you down, not a word from your end."** His face turned to a sad one. **"I was worried. A ship from the First Order arrived in the capital earlier today. They are looking for someone, scouting the cities."**

She furrowed her brows. What brought the oppressive Order to this planet, what person were they in search of?

She shrugged, keeping her face blank. She kept her mask hidden behind her back, brushing past him. She slipped into her room, hiding it in the spot her gear was so Rixin wouldn't see it. She returned to the 'living room', plopping down onto the couch as her friend closed the outside door and stepped over to sit beside his quiet companion.

He turned, knees grazing hers as he took her hands, drawing her attention to lock eyes. Her cloudy ocean orbs emptily studied his own midnight eyes. **"El, I know you better than _this_ , you're not telling me something."**

She scoffed.

 **"Seriously, what's wrong-"** He was cut off as she yanked her hands from his, rising to stand. **"El-"**

 **"Shh!"** She hissed, sliding over to the front shielded window. She drew aside the curtain, peeking out. Her eyes narrowed and she growled. **"Rixin, there are stormtroopers in our area."** She turned to him. **"You need to leave."**

 **"But El-"**

 **" _Now_."** She ground out, the word a sharp bite.

He flinched but steeled himself. He nodded as he slipped through the back door to head home.

A knock a minute later drew her toward the door as a trooper demanded an audience with the residents. She rushed to grab some clothes to hide noticeable features, wrapping a scarf around her mouth.

She flung the door open, glancing over the white armor of two troopers. **"How can I assist you?"** She asked in a neutral, genderless voice that she managed to muster.

 **"We're looking for an armored individual. Have you seen anything suspicious as of late.. sir?"**

She shook her head. **"Not anything unusual."** She vaguely responded.

 **"Might we take a look to be sure?"**

She nodded, ushering them inside by widening the door's arch. She followed them as they moved from room to room.. before heading toward her bedroom. Her breath halted as the door slowly opened.. and they stepped inside.

The gazes of the troopers honed in on the schematics she had forgotten on her side desk and the parts strewn beside it, overlooked in her rush. Everything happened in a blur.

The troopers turned, blasters raising, commands for hands up being shouted as her hand extended to pull her trusted pistol to her before they truly noticed. Two shots rang out as she put a bullet in each, watching the bodies fall to the floor in a crumpled mess. She turned to hiss, realizing her mistake too late. She needed to leave- _fast_.

She retrieved her backpack, gathering equipment and clothes, a second grabbed to contain her armor and gear. She clicked the straps into place before dragging the bodies into the closet. She grabbed anything else of interest or remote personal or beneficial value (along with her datapads, lightsaber pieces and whatnot) and shoved it all into a bag before knocking over wooden furniture.

She produced a lighter, grabbing the can of flammable liquid she kept close by, dousing the wood. She flicked the switch, tossing the lighter down as she rushed from the house before it went up in flames.

That would draw unwanted attention.. and as she saw troopers heading toward the fire on alert, blasters ready, she knew time was precious. She clutched a cloak she had tossed on tightly before sweeping the ends back, turning to dart down the alley and into the evening light.

She needed to get to her ship.


	5. Flightless Bird

**Seems like trouble is brewing in this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

The black and white T-65 X-wing starfighter was hidden within the old waterfall, tucked away from the eyes of anyone else. She had taken it from a junkyard a couple planets over, a desert heap called Jakku, slowly restoring it over the year hidden on this world. She had long since finished with the actual repairs on the vessel before focusing on the cosmetics of it as of late.

She ran, pushing her limbs, noticing that the troopers were gaining on her as she turned a corner by the market district. She could hear shots striking stone and metal before the troopers rounded the wall, chasing her with yells of ' _stop_!'.

She almost let out a snarl as she ran smack into the back of some dark dressed person. She stumbled back, realizing this being was accompanied by guards.. and as the person turned to face her she felt her blood run cold.

It was _Kylo Ren_.

She clutched her bags closer, spinning to dash away.

Kylo tilted his head, peering into the direction the mystery man had gone- or what he had assumed was a male by the clothes concealing the body. **"After him!"** He commanded.

She weaved through the city, easily evading the troopers and their blaster fire. Screams filled the air as angels moved aside, some getting hit while others hid. She eventually made it into the plains, heading through the forest and into the valley beyond. She felt that she lost them and so she snuck into the back entrance, a small crevice, of the cave. She could hear the sounds of water and used the light from the old glowing mushroom-like things growing on the rocky walls to guide her.

She scrunched her nose as she walked over to the monochromatic-schemed X-wing. She used a large rock to climb up toward the ship, setting her bags into the compartment behind the seat. She glanced to the spot which was supposed to hold a droid, realizing that this thing hadn't flown in years and that she would have to manually fly it.

She slid into the seat, flipping switches. She had basic flying knowledge. Came with her job. She put on the starfighter helmet, a visor-less mockery of the creation it used to be.

She studied the layout before working to start the engine, listening to it sputter. _Fuel_!

She climbed out and down, snatching up the stolen fuel and letting it slide into the tank. It took several minutes before she was tossing the empty container away and getting back into the cockpit. She started it again, this time getting a better sound, but it still didn't start.

She noticed something sparking from the engine and hissed as she got out to tend to it. She could hear yelling in the near distance. She 'popped the hood', so to speak, and began to tinker with various parts. She rewired some cords and felt satisfaction as when she started it the X-wing purred to life. She hit the switch to close the overhead glass, feeling the air become pressurized.

She snapped her fingers over the keys, making sure everything was on as the ship began to hover. She retracted the landing legs before sliding the shift. The ship jerked forward out of the waterfall, roaring past a group of startled troopers who recovered enough to shoot.

She steered the ship, gazing down one last time long enough to catch sight of Kylo standing alone in the field, his head bent back to watch her as she flew up. She gained altitude, eager to be gone. She hit the higher atmosphere and broke through into space.

She was ready to get away.

 **xxx**

Kylo didn't know what to make of this situation. He felt that he had located the strange male rumored to be similar to Fett, yet when discovered the lad had.. fled, escaping into an outdated X-wing.

He ordered his men back to the ship, his tensed body language telling of his desire to give chase. **"Sir, that model is an antique, from the Rebels against the Empire."**

 **"I want it located and _captured_ , lieutenant."** Was all Ren stated.

 **"Sir."** The co-pilot turned to the com. system. **"Any Order ship orbiting or close to the planet Lo'Suten be on alert; the capture of a black and white X-wing is to be top priority."**

 **" _Understood_."** The closest ship's pilot answered.

 **xxx**

She was forced to spin the ship as laser fire whizzed past her. She flew with such grace that it seemed like she was dancing with the shots from the Destroyer before her.

 **"Tch!"** She hissed as the ship jerked, a blast clipping her left wing on the underside. She righted it, giving more power to the engine as she soared forward before turning the wheel sharply to the right, feeling the ship redirect its path.

 **xxx**

 **"Fire the ion shot."** The commander ordered, observing the spacecraft through the view screen at the front of the Destroyer _Arcanis_.

 **"But _sir_ -"**

He turned to growl at the inferior soldier who dared to speak up. **"Officer, that shot had better be ready by the time I say fire."**

The soldier gulped and nodded, activating the machine before turning to his superior. **"Charged and ready, sir."**

 **"Fire!"**

He hit the switch.

 **xxx**

She swore in several learned languages at the large ring of what looked like electricity coming her direction. There was no way she was going to get out of range. She steadied the ship, angling the nose parallel with the oncoming ring. She realized what it was, an ion cannon's shot.

She didn't have enough time, it was moving too swiftly. Almost _there_..

 **"Ack!"** The ship lurched, the ring hitting the center of the ship, moving through it. The system went haywire, sparks flying, the engine stalling, dying, electrical machines sputtering off with static.

She smacked the console but that was a big mistake for with the touch she was shocked, enough so to throw her back in her seat, knocking her out.

The X-wing floated lifeless in space as the Destroyer moved closer to pull it in with a tractor beam.


	6. Greetings, Sir

**I'm going with the assumption, ch1 Guest reviewer, that he killed off most, but one or two got away. It would explain her lack of knowledge, plus still give me the room to play with this force-user for pure amusement of the readers. Thank you for the review. This story has no real direction, it's purely written on the moment for amusement. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Kylo heard the heavy pounding of his booted feet as he moved swiftly down the hallway, onboard the Destroyer _Arcanis_. The commander and his crew had managed to secure the escaped vessel, taking the pilot down into the detention level. He needed to see if this individual was the rumored mercenary or just some crook with a bad rap with the Order.

He pushed his way past several doors, stepping down two flights of stairs and rounding every corner with elegant precision before at last the designated trooper snapped to attention. **"Sir, the scoundrel is weaponless and inside cell 14."**

 **"Good."** Kylo coldly responded as he moved beyond, easily locating the cell. He prepared himself and opened the door, closing it behind him.

 **xxx**

Air.. She needed air. She couldn't _breathe_. She gasped, her chest struggling, her hands clenching into the leather of whatever was around her. Talking could be heard, her ears jumbling the conversation. She kept her eyes closed, blurred vision failing her.

 **"Get her inside, _swiftly_!"**

She was dragged forth, supported by warmth, held up by strong arms. She was led through coldness, her jacket flapping behind her as they nearly ran down identical corridors, one after the next. Something was shoved onto her face, her scarf pushed down as air filtered into her aching lungs. She breathed, inhaling as much as she could while struggling against her captors.

Her vision cleared, allowing her to see two black dressed men holding her tightly with troopers just behind. They gracelessly tugged her into a cell, plopping her down onto the cold table. The men didn't seem to notice that she wasn't among their gender. Once they were happy that she could breathe on her own they removed the mask and she had just enough time to pull up her scarf, securing it into place before they grabbed her wrists. They cuffed them together at her back and connected the chain to them that was attached to the table. They left her legs free, but knew she was going nowhere.

That was where she was left.

 **xxx**

Kylo turned, scanning the captured being with his mask on to shield his expressions and gaze. He moved over, watching as she opened her eyes, tensing at his presence.

 **"So."** He started, his deep voice filtering through his mask with a calm touch.

 **"The famous Kylo Ren."** The being spoke, the neutral sounding voice making it rather hard to tell the gender. The clothes hid the form effectively. **"Release me at once, I'm not the one you seek."**

Kylo arched a brow at the chosen words, selecting his own response carefully. **"No, something tells me you know the one I seek."** He pulled a chair up, sitting down with his chest against the back of the chair, arms draped across lazily. **"And you're going to tell me _how_ to find him."**

She squinted her cloudy-blue eyes at him, noticing the way he seemed entirely focused on her. **"And whom might you be in search of?"**

 **"A mercenary, rumor says. As far as legends go the last famous one who wore the attire this man apparently wears.. was said to have died ages ago. I'm curious as to the identity of this individual."** Kylo explained, unaware just who sat before him.

She shrugged, shaking her head. **"If you're looking for a mercenary then Lo'Suten is the last place you'd find one."** She commented dryly.

Kylo stood, walking up to her to grasp her neck.. before slowly pulling down the scarf. His eyes widened beneath his mask.

She smirked at him. **"Wasn't expecting a girl, were you?"**

He cleaned the expression under his mask, snorting. **"If you are unaware then you are of no use to me.. but I'm told your piloting skills were impressive. How old are you girl?"**

She made a show of rattling her brain before coldly responding; **"Seventeen cycles, or years."**

She was so young. **"Do you have a name?"**

She knew her next words would cause a bad reaction but they slipped free before she could stop herself. **"Not one _dirty_ enough to come from you-"**

His hold tightened on her neck. **"I am not known for having much patience, girl."**

 **"Alright!"** He let go, watching her closely. **"Elaina."**

What a curious name. **"My dear.. Elaina-"** He said the words with honeyed venom. **"-I want the location and identity of this mercenary."**

 **"I don't know of a male mercenary, that much I can tell you."**

He stared at her long and hard, musing silently. He detected.. **"You speak the truth."** ..honesty. His gaze narrowed though. **"Yet I sense it is only half."** He tilted his head.

 **"Can you take that damn mask _off_?"** She whispered, wiggling uncomfortably on the table.

He said nothing before lifting his hands to the helmet, listening for the click before removing it. He set it down on the table a bit from her.

She studied his face, the clear features, pale skin, smooth eyes, black lengthy hair. Her eyes narrowed.

He arched a brow at her before giving a blank face, lifting a hand to aim it toward her head.

She tensed.. before she _felt_ it.


	7. Easy Way

**I apologize for not posting lately, work has been kicking my butt. Someone close to me had a wreck this morning so it may be a bit before I post again, please be patient. Thank you Guest, I'm glad you like it. Thanks to all those following, favoriting and reading. Enjoy.**

* * *

Kylo could feel the resistance, the wall crafted to keep him out, the powerful push against his efforts. He would break her, make her submit and give him what he wanted to know. He strained under the force, pushing like a serpent into her mind, slowly gaining a few inches. She snarled, her teeth bared, the scarf slipping down to reveal the pale skin of her neck. She was thrashing on the table, intent on escaping but his trained powers kept her from moving too far, along with her restraints.

 **"I can feel desire to give in, you tell yourself you cannot, but I will not hurt you unless.. you.. _make_.. me."** He said through gritted teeth.

 **"Get.. out!"** She mentally shoved him, quite literally knocking him off his feet and back into the wall hard enough to cause a dent.

He dusted himself off as he got up, studying her with a stern expression. He didn't express the fact that what she had done actually hurt. She threw up her mental barricade, defenses as sharp as a blade.

 **"You are strong, filled with the force.. and only mildly skilled.."** He looked amused, smiling darkly as he approached her panting form. **"But your defenses.. I sense that they are more _refined_.."** He paused, peering at her intensely. **"..self trained?"**

She huffed out a breath, clearly not giving him the pleasure of a verbal confirmation or denial.

 **"...You need a teacher."** He stated calmly, coming closer to splay his hands out on the table of either side of her. This forced her to look at him, or away. She chose the former as it gave her the chance to better read his face. She noticed a handful of freckles on his face, his features soft and yet hard like a rock. He leaned closer. **"I can teach you how to properly utilize the force. You're a bit rough around the edge, but you could become someone of great power with me as your mentor."**

She scowled, edging her own pale face closer to his. **"I _know_ the stories about you. How you _turned_ against Skywalker, became this-"** She flicked her eyes down to give a show of sizing him up. **"-bad man who murders for an even worse being."** She met his gaze without blinking. **"I don't want _any_ part of your war, your life. I want _nothing_ to do with the Order. Now, please, just let me go."** Her voice took on a pleading note, a soft edge to her tone.

He evaluated his options before pushing away- but not before reaching around her to release the cuffs. Normally anger would have dictated his actions but he just felt an emptiness take hold.

She seemed to breathe more easily with her hands not bound. She rose unsteadily from the table, but used it for support.

 **"And.. my ship, _where_ is it?"** She demanded uneasily.

He glanced to her, watching her unsure and yet firm glare. **"I shall take you to it."** He turned, but paused, stepping over to the table to grasp his helmet, sliding it back on into place. **"Follow me."**

He led her though the maze of hallways before pushing open a pair of double doors. He swept a hand out in gesture to the vessel currently being guarded by several troopers. She pushed past him, but the guards aimed their blasters at her.

 **"At ease, men."** He turned to Elaina. **"Your ship sustained damaged- to which our prized mechanic has repaired. It is.."** He glanced to the black and white ship. **"..operational."** He turned to her, tilting his head.

She furrowed her brows, tugging her jacket closer. Her eyes flashed before she turned and climbed into the ship. She sat down, buckled herself in.. but turned to peer at Kylo. **"You know.. that mercenary isn't worth your attention."** She scowled, flipping the switches on to activate the X-wing. She leveled her gaze upon him and he noticed the cold edge to her grey-blue eyes. **"Take my advice, knight, and _forget_ about him. He doesn't was any part of an.. organization."**

With that the glass clicked close over her and she powered the engine for take-off. She steered the X-wing around before pushing the lever, feeding it gas as it roared out of the Destroyer.

He watched her go, musing her words over and over in his head. **"..that girl..."**

 **xxx**

 **"Captain, I want someone following her, see where she goes, what she does.. _who_ she is."** Kylo commanded, the trooper snapping to attention.

 **"Sir!"**

He turned to his chief, nodding for a link to Snoke. The holo-form of his leader appeared and he waited patiently for him to be addressed.

 **"Kylo Ren, what news do you have to report?"** The gravely slow voice of Supreme Leader Snoke asked.

 **"Another force-sensitive being has been discovered."**

 **"Tell me more. Are they like the girl from Jakku?"** Snoke raised a brow.

 **"In a way. It is a girl from Lo'Suten. It is where our Intel speaks of a mercenary, the one said to be like the late Fett."** His filtered voice spoke softly as he studied Snoke's expression, though blank it seemed to remain.

 **"Have you made contact?"**

 **"Yes."** He paused, considering his words carefully. **"The rest of the division I took with me are still checking on Lo'Suten, the whereabout of the mercenary should be uncovered with due time, supreme leader."** He inhaled deeply. **"As per this girl.. I shall seek to recruit her into our fold. She has.. made it clear she wishes to be neutral but I have your guidance to help sway her."**

Snoke smirked, leaning forward. **"Good, good."** He allowed the holo-form to disappear.

Kylo rolled his shoulders before making his way down the hallway, heading to his command ship.


	8. The Pilot

**I wanted to again apologize for the delay. I had two car wrecks (another happened the next day), an uncle who has finally awoken from a coma and now a deceased uncle to handle on my plate. I've got a funeral Tuesday and work from Sunday to Wednesday so I'll continue to work on chapters as I have the time. Thanks for reading and whatnot. Please enjoy this new side character I'm introducing and his beloved crew of misfits. Short chapter.**

* * *

A snicker seemed to fill the void of silence, cards shuffled and dealt, a hand to be reckoned with clutched within steady hands. He leaned forward, smirking at his opponents.

 **"Alright boys.. You _bidding_?"** The smooth drawl of the lean 6'2 male drew the eyes of everyone to this speaker. His snow white hair was short and spiked, albino-pale skin standing out in contrast to his golden eyes.

His companion to the right snorted, laying down his cards. **"Not taking a hit. Bad hand."**

The man across from him studied his cards intensely, a thoughtful expression shown as if considering his move. He peered at the cards down before smiling. **"Yea, I'll _bite_.."** He pushed a handful of coins in. His eyes flicked up to peer at curious golden orbs.

The man to his left nodded, pushing equal coins in.

The smooth talker arched a brow, smirking. **"Good, good, an _actual_ challenge. Just what I enjoy!"**

The game went on for several hours, the wins and losses due to pure luck and bluffing. When it was time to leave all stood and shook hands.

 **"Take care until next time, Leonel."** His friend said.

 **"I will. You as well Jericho, Theo, Claus."** The man named Leonel spun, giving a half wave over his shoulder.

 **xxx**

A hand ran tiredly through spiked hair, bright eyes curiously taking stock. Two crates had been damaged, one entirely destroyed, four missing and five in alright condition, all things considered. He motioned for Alphonse, his friend and co-pilot, to load 'er up, assisting with the heavier cargo.

Leonel was a man of few words, his talents known by only a handful. He didn't let his trade mark him and made himself seem humble and, in some cases, naive. He had the boyish charm to fool many and the wit to baffle the rest. Being underestimated was far better than being scrutinized.. _especially_ when it came to dealings with the First Order.

He turned his golden gaze to his best friend, a man who helped with his.. business adventures. A man with long brown hair, cool green eyes and a freckled handsome face. A man named Jensen.

 **"You alright?"** Came the voice of said friend as it pulled him from his musings.

He pushed away from the wall he'd been leaning on, giving a curt nod. **"Yeah."** He gave a distant smile, stepping away toward the cockpit, Jensen on his heels.

 **"Let me pilot, you get some rest Leo."** Jensen said sternly, his cool voice steady.

Leonel exhaled a sharp sigh, ran a hand through his locks before finally nodding. **"The course is to be set for Lo'Suten."** He grabbed the clipboard, scanning the list. **"The ammo, materials and parts go to a friend there."**

 **"Of course."** Jensen rounded the cargo, slipping past the tired pilot. Not before giving him a pat and a smile.

 **"Thanks J."**

Jensen nodded and left him alone with his thoughts.

He recalled a sharp memory of his.. friend he mentioned, bringing forth the lush green grass, the chained rock chunks, the 'angel people' and the cities that were on Lo'Suten. He closed his eyes after laying down on the cot in his cabin, linking his hands behind his head. The chilly voice behind the being, the armor plating, the blaster.. and the unblinking grey-blue eyes piercing through the lens of the helmet. He, so he assumed, went by the name of Atle Elkem, a mercenary who stood neutral between the famous Republic and the dirty First Order.

He opened his eyes, peering at the grey metal ceiling with a look of consideration.

Something always felt.. off about Atle. Like he was a man of many secrets. But.. it must come with the job and, as far as Leonel was concerned, they were _none_ of his business.


	9. The Truth

The ship flew smoother than expected, her senses on alert as she waited for shots to send her sailing dangerously through space. Yet these shot never came. Her ship, unknowingly, had been modified to not go off or show up on screen the ship following her. It was as if it were a ghost, watching from the distance as it was. Elaina could count herself lucky she hadn't been thrown back in a cell or, worse, kept as some sick prize because she was force sensitive.

What would master Luke have done, she wondered.

She kept her course set for home. She needed to speak with Rixin and tell him the truth. _All_ of it. He knew she was force sensitive, she had divulged that much after gauging his trustworthines. But the other stuff? He was blissfully unaware.

Her ship slowly dropped and she extended the legs to land. She opened the glass and climbed out, but left her gear inside. She was about five miles from the city of La'Vinda. She made the walk home, easily maneuvering through the crowded streets toward what she had once called her place. It was burnt down, a crispy husk of its former state. She plopped down onto a rock close by, watching it, waiting.

A tap came on her shoulder but she didn't jump, just merely smiled. She could smell his scent, a strong earthy cinnamon blend. **"El, what happened?"** His soft voice questioned from behind.

She slowly stood, taking a few seconds to stretch out the kinks in her back from the long flight before turning to peer at him. Cloudy blue eyes met black stones. **"Hey Rix."** She inhaled a deep breath before releasing it gently. **"The First Order is looking for a mercenary, one said to live on our world."** At his confused expression she pushed on. **"A mercenary they wish to recruit. They came in search of this person and when they entered my home they discovered something they shouldn't have. Stuff from my training under my master. So I was forced to kill them. Yet more were coming. I had to run.. but I didn't get far."** She pursed her lips. **"I was taken onto a star destroyer and was, I guess, interrogated by the knight himself, Kylo Ren."** She spat the name with indifference. **"I talked my way out of it and managed to get set free. I came home."**

His eyes narrowed. **"They just let you go?"**

She nodded. **"But I've likely got a tracking device on my ship. I'll have to search for one when I return to it. But Rixin, there's _more_."**

He cocked his head, arching a thin brow.

She gave a half smirk, an emotionless expression often found on her youthful face. **"I am the mercenary they are searching for."** She said it almost.. cocky.

He stifled a snort.. before bursting into laughter. **"You? A merc?"** He lost it. **"You're so tiny though! I bet you couldn't hurt a fly!"** He said between fits of laughter.

He wanted _proof_? She'd give him that. She spun, arm swishing, hand brushing aside her cloak. Within the next second she slid out the small pistol kept in the waistband at her back, yanking it around fluidly to aim the barrel at his face.

His eyes widened at how quick a gun was revealed, nonetheless with staring it down while his friend held such a blank face. She smirked, genuinely this time. **"Rix, there's always more then meets the eyes."** She put away her weapon, folding her arms as he considered this new revelation.

Suddenly he perked up. **"I take it you're going to leave?"** At this she nodded slowly, gauging his reaction stoically. **"You should join the Resistance. They could use whatever help they could get."** She scoffed, but he shushed her, retrieving something from his pocket to flash to her. It was a metallic device, almost like a communicator. He tapped the side, opening it. Inside on the top inner section were words, but the bottom was a screen with a typing pad. He gestured to it. **"I too have a secret, El. I'm _with_ the Resistance."**

That was.. a shocker, coming from one of his normally neutral race.

 **"Join them, they need help to bring down the First Order."**

She shook her head, taking a step back. **"Rix, you don't know the First Order like I do. I work with people who have been badly hurt by those brutes."** She hissed sharply. **"It's a dangerous gamble to get _involved_."**

He frowned. **"They protected me when my family was killed. I owe them."**

Her thoughts turned to her family. She had such a happy past.. until she moved away and got pulled into her current line of work. She blinked before.. giving her consent.

 **"Really?"** She grumbled a yes and he clapped his hands. **"Alright I'll meet my commander and head to the Resistance and see what I can do. Just.. wait here, on Lo'Suten."** She grunted and he slid into the shadows.

She turned to peer toward the sky, hands on her hips.


	10. Daring Treason

**I have no real direction for this story. I'm letting my fingers craft each chapter as I go. Whatever happens, happens. Haha. I hope you enjoy either way. This chapter is interesting for me to reread. I personally enjoyed it.**

 **Just wanted to say thanks to those reading and whatnot. I'm glad you're enjoying it, Claw.**

* * *

 **"My apprentice, you have a new task."** Snoke's voice echoed through the screen. **"Go to Daycon and deal with the treacherous prince."**

 **"As you wish, master."**

He turned away to glance to his pilot. **"Set a course for Daycon, we have business to take care of."**

 **"But sir, and I say this out of concern, the natives of that world are rather tribal and primitive."**

 **"It _must_ be done. They will not strike us with our alliance in place."** Kylo said dryly.

 **"Yes, sir. I'll signal ahead and prepare an audience."**

 **xxx**

Kylo Ren was growing impatient, waiting on a report. 'Night' had long since fallen and he should be hearing back from his man soon. He waited for hours before finally his screen flashed with a visual of PZ-291, a trooper with a smart brain unlike most of his peers. He was one of Kylo's personal men and someone who's company he actually enjoyed.

 **"What news have you?"** Kylo questioned in a dead tone, voice filtered through his mask.

 **"The girl returned to the planet we found her on, sir. She convenes with a native, one of the bird people-"**

 **"Angelonica, or angels."** Kylo corrected.

 **"Yes, sir. She's retreating to her ship. From what I managed to overhear she is staying until the male returns."** The trooper concluded.

 **"Good. I shall work on setting things in motion. Alert me if something happens."**

 **" _Understood_ sir."** The connection was severed from Kylo's end. He turned to pace, considering his options. He took a seat, closed his eyes and concentrated.

 **xxx**

 _The air was stale, the wind nonexistent, the sky covered with dark clouds. Little light came through. Dead trees lined the barren wasteland spread out around him as this vision consumed him. He could see.. bodies scattered, the otherwise brown cracked ground had pools of blood in patches. Fire burned on the horizon. He realized most of the bodies were stormtroopers._

 _He turned, sensing movement behind him. He had just enough time to jump back in evasion of the wide arc of sizzling heat. The ghostly green glow of the saber clutched in gloved hands was the most noise heard in this area. All else was deathly silent._

 _He could feel his own heartbeat racing beneath his chosen black garments as he peered through lens at the one before him._

 _A masked person met his eyes as he studied the blue-trimmed white armor adorning the slender body. The frame was half crouched, hands gripping the lightsaber steadily. A cape was draped behind the frame, but after a twirl of the saber the figure stood to it's full height. He, Kylo assumed, allowed the saber to turn off, clipping it to the belt at his side. He reached a hand up, undoing the shoulder parts that held the cape in place._

 _A small breeze swept by just as the cape was detached. He allowed it to be carried away before reaching a hand up to graze the jawline of his mask, pointer fingers hitting a hidden switch to_ -

 **xxx**

A sharp, almost painful shove pushed him from the vision. Like whatever came next wasn't allowed to be seen by him, not yet. Kylo found himself panting, his hands lifting to undo his mask, letting it slide up as he set it down beside him. He breathed deeply.

Who _was_ the being he saw? Was it the mercenary? The armor reminded him of the set Fett had worn. But.. a mercenary with a _lightsaber_ , a green one at that? Just who had stood before him.

He rubbed his face, fingers touching the scar before pinching the bridge of his nose. He had better things to deal with. Like the desert rat from Jakku, the force-sensitive girl called Rey. And Luke. And his mother. And the Resistance. Ugh, he had his hands full. Now a mercenary and another force user on top.

He rubbed his jawline before moving to stand, exiting his cabin and making his way toward the cockpit of his shuttle. He reached out into the force, asking for guidance and strength.

 **"Location?"** His deep voice demanded as he stood behind his pilot and co-pilot.

Jeremiah, his pilot, turned to peer at his commander with a smile. **"Just about to leave hyperspace, sir. We will soon be in Daycon's atmosphere."**

 **"Good. Is the meeting prepared with his highness?"** At this the co-pilot nodded.

 **"Our arrival was welcomed and they are waiting eagerly sir."** Marcus answered softly.

Kylo nodded, turning as they came out of hyperspace.

The landing went smoothly on a pad in the great city Du'Cane. The bright colored homes contrasted beautifully with the grey stoned castle set near the waterfall. The kingdom was set between two mountains, a forest taking the eastern edge while a deep valley hugged the western side. The legs held the weight of the shuttle, wings folded, drawn up and inward. The company remained in the ship, while Kylo exited to be met by a tall native. He was led into the castle, directed toward the master conference room. The castle was similar to an Earth medieval one, but modernized in a sleek durasteel-like metal. It was vastly elegant and well taken care of. Around the table sat many nobles and what they called the _Piert_ , which was basically king.

The natives were unusually tall, like the Kaminoan race from Kamino the water planet. Except they were more human-like in features, but covered in smooth fur of various colors. They oddly enough resembled felines (for lack of a better word) yet they each had different sized horns on their furry skulls. During the time of the Empire they were aligned strongly with the Jedi. The stormtroopers had nearly decimated them, leaving them a shadow of their former glory. When the First Order came to them with an alliance offer they didn't refuse. From the ashes rose a phoenix stronger than the original. They were _powerful_ allies now that they thrived.

The _Piert_ , a native by the name Lumiel, rose to greet the knight. They shook hands before he was offered a seat beside his majesty. Kylo sat, peering around the room.

 **"We have an honored _guest_ , my comrades."** The king's deep voice said in that growl-like way he always spoke. The Sekan'delamor were a hard race to communicate with, as they were very animalistic in their mannerisms. **"And we are glad to see you at our table, master knight. Excuse me if we get right down to the details. To what brings you to our door?"**

Kylo didn't answer at first, merely lifted his gloved hands to rest atop the table, linking them together as he leaned forward a hair. When he did speak his voice was almost a whisper. **"There are rumors among our ranks.. that you have amassed an army. One said to make a _stand_ against us. I came, in accordance with our alliance, to find the _truth_."**

Lumiel's black fur rose in offense, his clawed digits tapping against the tabletop. **"You are the reason we _thrive_ , master knight, and I would not _dare_ to jeopardize it."** He said sternly. He felt no lies from the king.

 **"I know."** The click of the filter allowed these words to come out before he tilted his head to peer at the feline by king's other side. This feline was the grey furred 'brother-in-law' to the king. He had mated with the king's younger sister. A beast called Dustivix. **"But we know who _does_."**

All eyes turned to peer at the prince who had stood to bring his claws down onto the table in outrage. **"How dare you, knight, to accuse me! I can see the way you stare at me, as if I am _guilty_ of such an act."**

Kylo smirked beneath his mask before turning to peer at the king, who was frozen in place. He returned his gaze to the prince.

 **"Prince Dustivix, you are a _traitor_ to your people to go against their wishes with our alliance. You have created an army that we have become aware of. Disperse _now_ and we will overlook this transgression out of respect to the king."**

Dustivix's claws dug into the granite table as he snarled at Kylo. He flicked his emerald eyes to his king. **"Do you really think, brother, that the First Order has _honored_ the alliance? To this day they press in on us with the demand for warriors. You sit idly by while the kingdoms of our neighbors fall for not aligning with these _murderers_. _You_ are the traitor! To our way of life! To our old allegiance! To our allies! To our _people_!"** He said angrily. **"You are no _king_ , brother, but a blood spiller by allowing this to continue!"** He threw back his chair, hearing it strike the wall behind him.

Lumiel was speechless for several minutes before finally his rose-colored orbs iced over and he stood slowly, leveling his cold expression onto his supposed brother. **"Dustivix."** He said the name bitterly. **"You sought to go to _war_ with the First Order?"**

 **"More than just _that_ , your majesty."** Kylo said, gaining their focus. He had skimmed the thoughts of the prince and learned the truth. **"He created the army in hopes of _overthrowing_ you. With the army he thought we would attack you for suspected treason."** He turned his gaze to the prince. **"So that we would kill you and allow _him_ to take the throne."**

 **"Is this true?!"** The king demanded.

Dustivix said nothing before a smile appeared, growing from a grin to a dangerous smirk. He lifted a device from his side and hissed into it. **"Now!"** He put it away, turning to his king. **"I'm sorry, brother, but you are much too soft."** Suddenly the room was flooded with more natives, but these had on strips of armor and had blasters in their hands. They aimed at the startled council, who most had stood at the intrusion with gasps.

 **"Take to council members away, but leave his Highness and the knight."** At his words the council was filed out, leaving the room half full of warriors and the trio.

 **"Now.. we can discuss the terms of your _surrender_.. knight."**


	11. Spoken Past

**This chapter is dedicated to the holiday Valentine's Day. As such the restaurant and owner are named with warm titles. Enjoy and happy V-Day everyone!**

* * *

Elaina became more alert as night ticked by. She had retreated to her ship to get some stuff, deciding to stay at the inn for the night. She purchased a room, smiling at the angel folk who ran the inn. They had once been friends but now looked on her with disinterest. Her smile saddened as she thanked them and dropped her stuff at her room. She was hungry. She took a quick shower and freshened up before hitting the town, as they say. A few shops were open and she took her time getting to the restaurant that had become her favorite. It was a tall, two story stone building affectionately named the _Lunar Heart_.

The Angelonica who ran the place was a lively woman who called herself only Rosy. She was greeted by said owner with a cheerful smile and a tight hug. She returned the gesture before being ushered inside.

 **"It has been** ** _quite_** **the while since my old eyes have seen your face."** Her friend said warmly, leading her to a table close to the counter. A few angels were seated nearby, but far enough to not overhear. **"Can I get you anything, m'dear?"**

 **"The usual, please."** She said with a smile. Rosy left to tend to the order. She returned, minutes later, with a bowl of something akin to vegetable soup and a plate with something like fish. She set them down, said she'd return and dealt with her other customers.

Elaina ate in peace before Rosy swept up, taking the seat across from her.

 **"I have missed you. But all pleasantries aside, I must ask. What happened yesterday?"**

It felt much longer than a day to her. She explained what had happened, what she had told Rixin, leaving out any mentions of her connections with the mercenary. She also left out the parts about her force powers.

 **"My dear.."** Rosy took her hands, giving them a squeeze. **"You were born with a** ** _gift_** **. A gift which will gain you much unwanted attention-"**

 **xxx**

 _A memory hit her, one not actually her own. It wasn't so much a memory.. as it was a voice that echoed from somewhere into her mind, stirring her emotions and heart with its touch._

 _ **"Guard her.. for when she is older she will be sought after by many."**_

 _The voice felt.. warm, kind. Close to her._

 **xxx**

 **"-A gift that sets you apart."** Rosy leaned forward, dropping her voice like she was sharing a secret. Her words brought Elaina's eyes to widen. **"You are connected with the force, interwoven in it's ebb and flow. Much like the Jedi of the old age."**

 **"How did you know?"** She asked in a whisper of surprise.

Rosy smiled. _Because I can feel your thoughts, see them ever clear, my dear. We are the last of our kind, a special breed of creature with powers that can destroy or save the galaxy. Most force users were killed but those that survived scattered to the stars, hiding our capabilities just as you are able to._

 **"You.. are force sensitive?"** Elaina asked aloud, her hands gripping onto the owner. Her food was all but forgotten.

The lady grinned, nodding. **"We are not so different, you and I. But,** ** _alas_** **, you didn't come here to talk to me about such things. I can see you have much on your mind. Speak it, what troubles you?"**

She pursed her lips, considering all the questions she had stoically. Finally one hit the forefront, demanding her attention.

 **"I want to know more about what separates me from someone just as gifted as I. Someone like Kylo Ren."**

 **"My girl.. how** ** _much_** **do you know about the force?"**

Elaina shrugged and answered, **"Very little, I'm afraid. Master Luke only told me so much before we were separated."**

Rosy released her hands, gesturing that she would be a moment. She tended to her other customers, whispering something to them as they stood. They left, leaving them alone. Rosy locked the door and returned to take her seat.

 **"So.. your knowledge is limited. Let me tell you about the force. It is a living thing.. not so much an entity but the** ** _will_** **of the galaxy. It is the check and balance of the two opposing sides, between the good and the bad. If one should become too powerful harmony will begin to become** ** _unbalanced_** **. One cannot exist without the other as such one cannot overpower the other. They are to be equals."**

She paused, considering her words careful while Elaina sat transfixed.

 **"Two orders rose to utilize this energy as they were sensitive to it and could manipulate it to their desire. The Jedi aligned with the light, building their defensive order with the use of** ** _calmness_** **and** ** _knowledge_** **. They were like a shield,** ** _protectors_** **. The second were called the Sith, who used the dark side of the force. With** ** _anger_** **, fear, aggression, hatred, greed and jealousy fueling them they became the offensive group of vile beasts bent on ruling the galaxy. They were like a sword,** ** _destroyers_** **."**

She took a breath, cupping her chin with her palms. **"And.. what of the history of these orders?"** Elaina wanted to know.

 **"Each were powerful and equally a challenge to the other, balanced. Until the age of Senator Palpatine, who corrupted the mind of the Jedi Anakin Skywalker. He twisted him.. before using the emotional boy to kill the Jedi, with the stormtroopers at his side. The Jedi fell.. as Anakin became Darth Vader. Those that remained scattered to the stars, like I said earlier. Thus began the rule of the Empire. Unknowingly Vader had twin children, one of which would turn his father from the dark side and destroy the Sith that Palpatine was. Luke Skywalker saved the galaxy with the death of the Sith. He collected force sensitive beings over the years and began to train them in the ways of the Jedi."**

She paused to go get a glass of water, taking a sip when she returned.

 **"The First Order took the place of the tyranny that was the Empire. The Resistance was weakening. Even more so when Supreme Leader Snoke drew the young Ben Solo to his side."** She smiled sadly. **"Yes, I'm aware of the** ** _true_** **events. I'm sort of a.. psychic."** She cleared her throat, studying the speechless expression Elaina was showing.

 **"Ben became Kylo Ren, the master of the knights of Ren. Such brings you up to date."** She narrowed her eyes at Elaina. **"Yet I know that you were much alike young Ben, a trainee under the powerful Skywalker, as you called him master Luke minutes ago. My dear girl.. now that Kylo is aware of your existence.. he will try to bring you to the dark side and you must not let him for that is a life tainted by** ** _negativity_** **."**

Elaina nodded, clasping her hands together atop the table. **"I made it _clear_ to him I wanted nothing to do with him or the Order."** She said sternly.

 **"I can sense a _darkness_ in you.. born from the time when you first experienced death.. by your _own_ hands."**

Her eye widened as she studied Rosy's blank face, her cloudy blue eyes shimmering with many emotions. Confusion, frustrated, sorrow, anger, yet.. she felt a cool calm rush over her as she smoothed her face with a neutral look. **"I wasn't yet a mercenary.. but on my way to becoming truly independent. I had left home.. and got mixed into the wrong crowd. I got pulled into _pit fighting_."** She grumbled. **"Down in the gladiator coliseum on Rencor."** She sighed heavily. **"I was kept there from 14 until I was almost 15. There I saw men and women die in the name of something nonexistent in that world- _honor_. Drug through mud by their captors they clung to the hope that if they won.. they would be honored. And that, in opposition, if they died it was with honor."**

Her lips twisted into a snarl.

 **"I had never seen men _lowered_ to nothing more than the animals they fought against. I was subjected to this as well. I was lucky enough to have formal training from both my wise parents and with master Luke. I won every match set before me, as I was a rarity in the pits. A force user.. But the first match was the bitter introduction, getting used to the challenge of finding out a weakness to exploit. I did it for _survival_."**

She lowered her head, covering her face.

 **"I hid the pain it brought, but learned to accept it. Until the revolution. The pit became a feeding ground of riots, revenge and destruction. An uproar that threatened to shatter the world I had lived in for nearly a year. And it did. I was whisked away by a man armored in cold metal, his helmet hiding his features, but I knew he was kind. He _saved_ me, after all."**

She pushed away from the table, leaning back to fold her arms, leveling her empty gaze onto the silent restaurant owner.

 **"He asked me questions, like my name.. how I got there, where my home was. I saw no reason not to tell him. I didn't know at the time, but my parents on Lo'Suten had moved to another planet shortly after I left. He took me to Lo'Suten, to the city of Cridul, another ruin much alike that of Sin'Ki. There he taught me much. His way of life.. his people, his codes, his mission. He was what he called a _bounty hunter_ by the name Jarick Fett. I trained under him for several months, dawning my own armor he had made for me."** She trailed off, deep in thought.

 **"Go on. What happened?"** Rosy eagerly wanted to know. This was the first time she had told this story.. and for some reason she _trusted_ the angel enough to speak it.

 **"Jarick left on a mission, but never came _back_."**


	12. Crossing Path

Cool golden eyes peered through the glass at the vast planet that was Lo'Suten. The floating land, the patches of woods, the kingdoms divided and the great chains that connected all of them over the powerful grey ocean beneath.

Leonel motioned to Alphonse, who took over the controls as he got up to head toward the back. Jensen met him halfway, walking with him as they swept down though the atmosphere to land as gently as Alphonse knew how. **"You just dropping off the cargo or do I get to meet this friend of yours?"**

Leonel gave a shrug. **"I'm unaware of what will happen, normally I just drop it off at the ruins of Sin'Ki and get the payment he leaves me, he picks up the supplies after I've left."**

Jensen sighed, stroking his freckled cheek with two fingers. Soon they felt the touchdown, the door opening to tap the hard ground. He signalled for them to unload the cargo, carrying it out into the section of undamaged stone by one wall broken about ten feet high.

Night had long since went by and the early rays of morning had begun to show. He took out a flare and waited. He checked the clock he kept for this world. They'd have to wait three hours, they were a bit early.

 **xxx**

She had left Roxy's restaurant shortly after. She'd come back to her ship, fetching her armor. Today, she had almost forgotten, was when her supplies came in from the transporter Leonel Winver. She had to get dressed, and quickly, in order to collect her things. Morning was just over the horizon as she slid the last piece of armor into place. She fixed her hair, tugged on her special goggles and then pulled on her helmet, hearing it click into place with the section covering her neck.

She had searched her ship, finding no tracking device. She still had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Maybe they hadn't had the time to put one on her ship before her departure.

She greeted the day by walking among the shadows, her pistol held firmly to her side. Her cape remained in her ship for stealth.

She weaved through the woodland of Alkizir, a dark forest said to be cursed. She walked it without fear, not even drawing her weapon. She used her skills to make it through, easily spotting the ruins of Sin'Ki a mile away. She noticed the flare already hitting the air, their signal. But he was early, as was she. She noticed _Morganis_ perched at the spot, the impressive vessel the indication of his presence. She walked around the stone ruin, coming around the back to see Leonel and another looking away. She stepped up, using her quietness to her advantage. She perched herself against the wall beside the cargo, waiting until the companion glanced to the cargo.

 **"Ack!"** He had noticed her standing there, his green eyes widening as Leonel spun, relaxing at her appearance.

The pilot smirked in her direction before straightening. **"So, you came this time. I also noticed the money wasn't here prior. You've changed something on me?"**

 **"There were.."** Her voice came out gruff and deep with the mask's filter. **"..complications."** She produced a bag with the amount and tossed it to him, pushing away from the wall. **"Your payment in full, Leonel."**

He opened it to count before tucking it away. She watched him turn to his speechless companion before making the introductions. **"Atle, this is a good friend of mine. As** ** _loyal_** **as they come. Jensen, meet the mercenary Atle."**

 **"I would say the pleasure is mine-"** She paused to chuckle. **"-but knowing me isn't much of an honor."**

Jensen, as he was called, seemed to find his voice. **"N-no, sir! I mean, don't think such, a mercenary of your reputation that is friends with Leo here is welcomed by me."** He hesitated, considering his words. His eyes flicked between Leonel and her. **"I mean, that came out wrong, what I mean to say is that it is no burden to make your acquaintance, Atle sir."** He flushed, clearly embarrassed.

 **"Enough. I understand your words and they** ** _are_** **appreciated, no matter the** ** _naivety_** **behind them."** She walked up to a crate, cracking it open with a knife that she kept hidden by her left thigh. She tossed the lid down and peered at the metallic object inside.

 **"Everything is there. Even the chambers which, by the way, were a trouble just to find on their own."** Leonel stepped forth, producing a map and a papered list, handing them to the mercenary. She studied them silently as he explained, **"I wasn't able to bring you the Kyber crystals, that's what they are called, but they are tucked into caves on multiple planets, such as Novazin, Lullem and Pordux. Your best bet would be Lullem, the crystals are said to be** ** _very_** **powerful in an old archive I skimmed for you."**

He took the map, sharing the view of it to point toward a system. **"Here, you need to make your way** ** _here_** **. Head to the northern continent, it's a charred and dead world-"**

She turned to him, grasping the map. She set it down into the open crate, earning a brow raised from the pilot.

She took his hands in her gloved ones and looked him straight in the eyes. **"Leonel, can I trust you?"**

He shrugged. **"Whether you do is up to you, but I already consider us allies if not friends."**

That was good enough for her. She released his hands, stepped back and reached for her helmet.

Jensen's eyes popped wide as she found the sections she was looking for, just at the jawline. With a click she pushed up the helmet...

...to reveal her features to them.

 **"A g-girl?!"** Jensen stammered, jaw slack.

Leonel had fallen silent in his shock, taking in her blank stare with startled golden eyes.

She smirked, her mischievous cloudy blue eyes studying each for a moment before she nodded. **"And a damn impressive mercenary you should** ** _fear_** **no matter my gender."** She spoke, her real voice startling them further.

 **"Well. This is news. The famous mercenary is actually a girl. So, let me guess, Atle isn't your** ** _real_** **name?"** Leonel coughed to clear his throat, smoothing his features out.

 **"Atle Elkem is a sort of.. name I adopted when I became a mercenary, an alias. It was given to me by the one who trained me. My real name.. is.."**

She took a breath.

 **"Elaina Hal Annix."**

 **xxx**

Leonel couldn't take his eyes off the mercenary. He'd spent the last seven months knowing only the armored outside that he had never considered the person _beneath_ that mask. She had black hair tucked into the neck armor, the straight strands contrasting with her paling skin. She had these sharp, penetrating grey eyes ringed and flecked with blue. She had a scar faintly visible just at the top of what neck could be seen, only enough to know what it was while the rest remained hidden by her armor.

She had youthful features, a slight curve to her cheek to suggest she was not yet in her twenties. He'd guess 19 at most, maybe younger. He didn't know she was actually only 17.

 **"I believe it is time we made our departure."** He said to Jensen before glancing to Atle- erm, Elaina. **"Until our next meeting.. sir."** He turned, catching her amused smile before tugging Jensen toward the ship. They climbed onboard and he smacked the button for the door to close.

Alphonse, from the front, began to activate the systems, powering up the engines as they lifted. They broke the atmosphere within minutes as the pair headed to the cockpit, quiet.

When they reached the part of the ship they were heading toward Jensen plopped down into the side chair while Leonel took the pilot seat, peering quickly toward his co-pilot.

 **"How did the dropoff go?"** The blonde flier arched a brow, hands on the levers.

 **"Well.. Jensen got to meet him. But we discovered Atle isn't a he-"**

Jensen cut him off, **"The merc is a** ** _chick_** **named Elaina and she's so young!"** His words were a rush of air.

 **"Exciting."** Alphonse said with a calm manner of one used to shocking things.

 **"You're not even in the** ** _least_** **bit interested in this, are you?"** Jensen demanded, leaning forward.

Al turned toward the controls, shrugging. **"It is common for women of this generation to become warriors. Look at the Resistance, led by the famous general Leia Organa."**

Leonel rolled his eyes. **"Set a course for Jakku, we have something to pick up."**


	13. Uncovered Secret

**So, there was a bit of a mix-up. Ch 13 was actually 14 so I deleted it and am posting the missing chapter. I'll repost 14 in a bit, sorry for such a mess.**

* * *

Kylo felt a cold laugh slowly escape, gaining steady strength before he was rolling in his own pure amusement.

Dustivix looked confused, then angry. **"Stop _laughing_!"**

The master knight slowly straightened to his full height, his hands twitching at his side. He slowly lifted his hands before jerking them outward toward the Sekan'delamor warriors. He slowly lifted the flailing felines before clenching his fists, killing them with resounding cracks of the necks before dropping them. He turned his attention to the startled prince.

 **"My surrender?"** The voice of Kylo drew utter silence as he stalked toward the retreating beast. **"No, _surrender_ isn't an option. Let us discuss the terms of your death. It is.."** He used the force to lift the feline into the air. **" _Absolute_."** He felt sick pleasure when the life was snuffed from the body, allowing it to collapse onto the floor.

He turned to the king, gaining control of his amusement.

 **"Remain here. I will free your council. With the head of this serpent cut off I feel this event will be concluded by the end of the hour."** Kylo said, sweeping out of the room to deal with the traitors to the crown.

 **xxx**

 **"Sir.. I've uncovered _disturbing_ news."** Came the soft whisper of the trooper PZ-291.

Once the traitors had been ended Kylo had spoke with the king before returning to his ship. He had confirmed the completion of his mission to Snoke before a transmission had beeped, gaining his attention. He had excused himself before switching over to see the white and gold helmet of his soldier.

 **"What news?"** He recalled how PZ was tracking the force sensitive girl named Elaina.

 **"May I?"** With Kylo's nod PZ had typed something in, showing a video feed for his superior to see.

Kylo studied the clear visual, noting the ship tucking itself into a cave before out came the girl. She wore what she had on in the cell. She made her way into an inn in the city that Kylo realized was La'Vinda. There she stayed for a few minutes before heading to a restaurant. Judging from the gap in time she must have been there for two hours roughly, maybe three. She left and roamed.. before she was seen going through a forest. The camera followed, a skyline view from the quiet ship in the sky, cloaked.

The feed didn't show her, really, just as a shadow of movement, until she arrived at a ship. But it _wasn't_ her. It was, from his knowledge, the mercenary! He was meeting with two people with cargo.

 **"Where did the girl go?"** He demanded as the feed showed them talking.

 **"Just wait, sir."**

Kylo narrowed his eyes under his mask before a gasp of utter surprise came out as the helmet of the mercenary was removed to reveal Elaina!

 **"So.. she is the _mercenary_.."** He hissed lowly, his tone turning deadly calm.

 **"Yes, sir. It appears so."** PZ answered.

 **"Well. Her next destination we will confront her. Find out it and return. We will prepare a convoy to meet her. Gather a hundred of our best troops, trooper. I want her captured before my arrival."**

 **"Yes sir!"** The feed cut off.

Kylo mused this revelation, furious at himself for not realizing the _connection_. He would try one last time to convert her. If it failed he would kill her.

 **xxx**

Elaina had returned to the restaurant to tell Rosy to find Rixin. Rosy knew the angel and said that she would, but why.

 **"He was going to meet with the Resistance. I want him to know that when I return I will hear their verdict, but I will be away for likely several days, I have personal business to tend to."**

Rosy sensed the train of thought going through the force user's mind. **"You're going to build a lightsaber."** She whispered, causing her to nod.

 **"I am."**

 **xxx**

PZ-291 opened a transmission to Phasma. His commander's voice answered and he told her about the 100 soldiers at the request of Kylo. She granted it to him, stating they would be to him soon. He thanked her before turning his attention to the retreating female. She had returned to her cave and was preparing to depart.

He used his access to her systems to find out her destination. Lullem. He sent the coordinates to the troopers incoming and informed them to head there. Her ship was in the air, sailing past into space. He followed after her.

 **"Sir.. She's going to _Lullem_."** He sent to Kylo's personal shuttle.


	14. Broken Battlefield

It was smooth cruising. She had always enjoyed the quietness of space. It was eerily serene, a vast network of stars and planets, among other beautiful creations.

A beep registered on her scanners and she narrowed her eyes. From the coding she gauged it was a Star Destroyer. She wanted to avoid it so she pressed forward the lever, feeding power to the ship.

She twirled her black and white T-65 X-wing starfighter, aligning the nose toward the planet she could see just past the one before her. She went around it, coming upon Lullem. The planet was.. dead..

She landed on the northern continent, just as Leonel said to, spotting the various mountains hugging the area. She had touched down in a small section of flat ground set between two decent sized hills.

The ground was cracked and deep brown, like a desert without sand. Without life. There was no breeze and thick clouds hung in the darkened sky. There was literally no sign of life; no animals, no grass, no nature. It was just barren. And yet fire seemed to be blazing in patches, from open wounds in the ground like a hot spring, just much hotter.

She hopped out of her cooling ship, searching for the nearest cave. There was one relatively close, set at the top of the hill and going down into it at a slope. She dug through her equipment, finding all the parts to make a lightsaber (and food and water) before walking toward it, eager to find the Kyber crystals.

She saw what little light from the outside slowly fade as she moved deeper into the cave, using a flashlight she had brought with her. She walked until she could see a small light.. and it grew as she got closer before she rounded a corner, stopping to study the crystals lining the wall in clusters, providing a glowing light from them.

These were it, she knew.

She moved to stroke one, feeling the cold smooth texture of the hard material. She brought out her blaster before shooting the wall beside this patch. Two more shots were all it took before it cracked and she could pry out enough of the crystals to do what needed to be done. She brought enough parts to build two sabers, which was what she wanted.

She would need to meditate, she had read, in order for this to work. She took off her helmet, setting it aside. The food and water she placed beside it.

She placed the parts for the first saber in a semi-circle before her, the crystals and chamber in the middle. She sat cross-legged and closed her eyes. The force was strong in this place and she could hear the whispers coming from this cave.

She tapped into that energy, feeling the shifting of air as the parts lifted and began to allign together. She worked with the force to build the saber, hearing the final piece snap into place. The chamber sat empty.

Now the crystals.

It took.. several hours. She thought about her friend Rixin, a smile flashing on her face.

She felt her energy depleting, her body exhausted as she opened her eyes to see her creation. The crystals that shimmered in the glow of its fellow stones was a different color. The others shined a bright white.. while these were a beautiful green.

She lifted her hand, pushing them into place in the chamber and sealing them in. She took a break to eat, letting the saber lower to be placed at her left side. Once she had her energy back, with a few brief moments of rest, she began her construction of the second saber. It was built much like the first, except it had a black metal hilt as she wanted them to look different. The last piece clicked around the chamber and so she started her concentration on imbedding the crystals with force energy..

But these were different. Her thoughts turned to the First Order, to the coliseum, before she could stop them. When she opened her eyes.. the crystals were not green like the others.. but a deep, pitching black and she hissed, scooting back.

The crystals pulsed with energy before her eyes turned curious and she moved forward to grab the crystals. She could feel the power coming from them. Black wasn't evil.. _right_? She decided to use them. She pushed them into the chamber, closing them in.

She slowly rose, pulling the saber to her. She grabbed the first saber in her left hand. The hilt was actually warm, the light grey metal contrasting with the bright green as she activated the saber. It was stunning, to say the least. She powered it off, clipping it to her belt before studying the one in her right, the black hilt saber. She activated it, watching the black beam come to life.

She was speechless at the way it looked and yet.. she felt pleased. She had wanted them both at least the same color, but this turn of events was.. nice. _Contrasting_. She twirled it before deactivating it, placing it on the right hip. She turned to what remained of her food supply and ate. She rested.

When she felt ready she placed her helmet back on, put her blaster onto her belt and left the cave.

When she stepped out of the cave a ship was coming down from the sky and, judging by the way it looked, she knew it was the First Order. What were they doing here, on this dead world? Only one reason made sense.

 _Me_.

She ran toward her ship, putting away the extra things before rushing up to the top of the hill as the vessel landed about half a mile away. Stormtroopers flooded out.

She was exhausted, she couldn't fight so many.

There was at least 50 and counting, nearly doubling if not more, she couldn't tell. She lifted the green saber from her side and clutched the hilt, waiting.

The stormtroopers spotted her and began to march toward her. Soon they were close to the hill and she walked down to meet them at the base.

 **"Surrender, mercenary, and no harm will come to you."** The commander, a white and grey armored trooper ordered.

Her response was simple. She lifted the saber and it lit up, a green beam purring into life.

The troopers lifted their guns, aiming at her.

She smirked beneath her mask.

 **"I will** ** _not_** **surrender to the First Order. If you want me, come get me."**

With those words.. with that tone she spoke with though her filter.. the fight began.

 **xxx**

She fought like a devil, her blade slowly becoming a mere extension of her body. The way she deflected the blasts, utilizing the force to shove back any who got too close.. before finally rushing forth into the wave to hack and slash like a monster.. Like parting the sea.

She was a force to reckon with, her saber a blur as was her armored frame. They foolishly thought they were fighting a man and went all out, which was what she wanted. Only the commander seemed to act differently, hanging back with a device.

Yet, when her body felt at the breaking point.. a few shots pinged off her armor. One managed to cut through the side of her glove, another cutting the side of her left leg. She fell onto her knees, hearing the pause as the remaining handful of troopers approached. She felt power building and she let it out, a force wave rippling out to knock the soldiers back. She jumped up, pushing past pain, past concern, past fear to finish what they started. She slaughtered them for survival. Just like at the coliseum.

All but the _commander_.

He had been talking into the device, likely with a superior. She stepped toward him, noticing his tensed frame not moving. **"If you serve Kylo Ren.. or whatever** ** _dog_** **you follow blindly. Tell them this. I will not be pinned down, nor subjected to another's will. I am** ** _free_** **! Like a bird in the sky and you shall not trap me within a cage."** She hissed, a breeze bringing to them the thick smell of blood.

 **"Tell them that my** ** _name_** **is Atle Elkem and I am a** ** _mercenary_** **. Not a prize nor a dead man."**

She turned, knowing that whoever was on the communicator could hear every word she said. She waited a heartbeat before spinning to stab the trooper, catching the device to bring it to her as he collapsed.

 **"Or, better yet, I'll** ** _tell you_** **."**

A voice she didn't recognize met her ears. **"My.. you are one tough nut to crack..** ** _girl_** **."**

 **"I have a stalker? Let me guess.."** Elaina wasn't surprised. **"The FO has you tagging along on my coat tails. Am I right? That's why I didn't have a tracking device on my ship."**

He chuckled from his end, whoever he was. **"Indeed."**

 **"Well, quit while you're ahead. Don't waste more lives than you already** ** _have_** **."**

She was met by silence so she threw down the device and trekked back to her ship. She didn't realize just how far she had gone until she paused to glance back at the field of motionless bodies. She felt her exhaustion hitting her fully as she walked past her ship. She slumped down beside it, laying down. She didn't even care that her helmet was on. She made sure her sabers were at her side before sleep overtook her.


	15. Fight Flight

When PZ had told him she was going to Lullem he had felt his heart skip a beat. That.. brought back old memories. How did she know of that planet and why was she going there?

His vision, a day prior, came to the surface, a clear image of her green lightsaber springing to life.

She was going to build a _lightsaber_.

Kylo told his pilot to head to this planet, eager to set foot and yet a sense of dread filled his being. He remembered the bloodbath, the grueling scene and her form standing almost.. proudly.

Within a few hours they were landing on Lullem and he waited until the door opened to see what had happened.

At the sight that met his eyes.. even his blood ran cold.

Just like in his _vision_. Just like what he saw.

Stormtrooper bodies were scattered, unmoving and very much deceased. Pockets of red water, which he knew was actually blood, lined parts of the ground not cracked. He could see her ship, neatly tucked between two hills and so he made his way to it.. uneasy settling into his body.

 **xxx**

Elaina woke to the sound of a powerful roar filling the air. She shook her head to clear her vision through her mask, slowly rising with a hand against her ship's side for support. She removed her black saber, slipping it into the seat of her ship, she didn't want to use it if she didn't have to.

She turned toward the sound, spotting the shuttle that Kylo flew. She tensed, hands clenching into fists as she moved to stand atop the hill between them.

 **xxx**

She was there, staring down at him, her high point on the hill neither an advantage of disadvantage. He felt that they were locking gazes as he stopped just before the base. She descended, her hand slowly reaching for the object on her left hip, clutching what looked to be a metal hilt. A lightsaber.

 **"I seem to recall that you go by the name Atle Elkem.. or would you prefer that I call you** ** _Elaina_** **?"**

 **"So."** Came the deep voice of the mercenary. **"You've learned the** ** _truth_** **. And yet you foolishly sent your men to capture me, thinking an easy victory. Because.. what, I'm a** ** _girl_** **?"** She lifted a hand to grandly gesture to the field of motionless troopers. **"Are you still eager for me to join you?"** She folded her arms against her chest, making sure the hilt was visible.

 **"If you will not join us.. then you shall** ** _fall_** **to us!"** Kylo jumped toward her, saber out and swishing on as he brought the blade down.

Hers flew to her hand, activating in time to block the otherwise deadly blow. She shoved and he landed before darting to her, their blades connecting in a blinding blur.

 **"Urgh!"** She was on the defensive, blocking, parrying, deflecting and dodging all his aggressive attacks while he took the offense, using her apparent tiredness against her. He hacked, slashed, swiped, jabbed and tore at her defense.

At one point they finally took just a small break, jumping away after a sparking clash to breathe. She was panting, having some difficulty getting air to her heaving lungs. She swiftly took off her helmet, tossing it toward her ship.

 **"I am not a prey to be beaten by the likes of** ** _you_** **, knight!"** She snarled, catching him offguard as she raised her right hand toward her ship. Suddenly something shiny flew from it to her hand and he noticed the black metal object she now clutched.

As she activated it he took an uneasy step back, the shimmering black beam causing such a pause of silence in the air. She smirked at him.

 **"Cat got your tongue, Ren?"**

 **"You.. made a** ** _dark_** ** _saber_** **.. but, how?"** His confusion was heavy and he felt it ripple through his body like a wave. His crystals had shown red, yet.. this woman had made black crystals, far stronger than his own.

She paused, not clearly understanding. Black crystals weren't evil... right? She knew so little about lightsabers.

 **"Dark saber is a reference to a weapon used by a Sith. In this case you've created dark crystals to produce a black beam.** ** _How_** **?"**

 **"I.. don't know."** She answered truthfully.

He reached up to remove his helmet, letting it drop beside him. He deactivated his saber, clipping it to his belt as he held out a hand.

 **"Join me, Elaina, I can be your teacher, I can show you how to use the force, I can show you how to be** ** _stronger_** **than you can imagine."** He pleaded with her, willing her to see reason.

 **"I don't** ** _want_** **to be like you!"** She snarled, rushing forth to slash. He jumped back, taking out his own. The fight sparked up again, this time the opposite. She pressed for an advantage, using her sudden adrenaline rush as fuel to take the pull. She swept forward, forcing him to retreat and stay on the defense. Two blades against one.

But he was stronger. He knocked the black blade from her hand, punching her chest. The wind rushed from her lungs.

He saw an opening and so he took it, slashing a deep cash on her right hip. Exhaustion seemed to take hold of her as she dropped to a knee, her green lightsaber deactivating. He placed his mere inches from her neck, close enough to feel the heat singe her hair.

 **"You cannot win!"** He said breathlessly, taking deep gulps of air to cool his aching lungs.

She panted, unable to find her voice.

 **"My master can show you everything, I could!"** He begged of her.

She hissed, feeling a cracked rib protest from the action. **"I.. will not.. be seduced by you. Master Luke and Rosy taught me about the force! How good and evil are supposed to be balanced!"** She coughed. **"The Sith are evil, maniacs that** ** _murder_** **, kill, steal, lie. I was taught better!"**

His eyes widened. _Master Luke_.

It was.. _her_.. that girl. The girl from the days spent training under his uncle, days spent learning the ways of the Jedi, of peace.. Days when he had felt conflicted. Before he defected. Before he left, betraying them as they saw it.

She was the little girl with those penetrating grey-blue eyes, the short black hair, the snarky attitude.


	16. Darkened Light

She found the strength to get to her feet, eyes glazing over.

Everything fell silent.

 **xxx**

 _A sharp intake was inhaled before eyes snapped open, hands flailing to shove covers away. Her feet kicked over the side of the bed, bare toes hitting the cool ground as she rose. She hugged her bear to her, a plush red teddy she affectionately called Layla, after her best friend she had left behind. She padded through the old building, moving past closed doors until she stood before his._

 _She hugged the bear with one arm, the other tentatively opening the door and pushing it open with her fingertips._

 _Inside he sat in the middle of the floor, feet crossed as he appeared to be meditating._

 _ **"M-master?"**_ _She called out, hoping her interruption wouldn't bother him._

 _He turned, eyes opening as he gazed to the small child in his personal quarters._ _ **"What is it Elaina? You should be in bed,**_ **asleep** _ **."**_

 _ **"I had a.. n-nightmare."**_ _She whispered, her body shivering from the memories._

 _He swirled his body to face her, beckoning her in. She closed the door and moved to sit before him, gripping her bear with white knuckles._

 _ **"My dear child.. what causes you to appear so shaken, mm?"**_ _He arched a brow._

 _ **"I saw.."**_ _Her vision flickered as images flitted through her mind._ _ **"..a house, burning, someone with horns and fur.. a man draped in black, a mask.. a red lightsaber, a table with chains, a Star Destroyer turning.."**_ _As she spoke the images shifted in time._ _ **"A**_ **battlefield** _ **."**_ _She looked to him, confusion in her cloudy blue eyes._ _ **"I saw so many dead."**_

 _He smiled softly, reaching for a hand to rub her knuckles to relax her._ _ **"What you saw isn't real, my dear. Go on, back to sleep."**_

 _She twisted her hand, clutching his like a life link. She leaned forward._ _ **"You don't understand, master. I read in your archives that some Jedi could see the future. It was so vivid.. It must be real!"**_

 _He furrowed his brow, concern sprinkling into his features._ _ **"I think-"**_

 **xxx**

 _ **"You're an**_ **idiot** _ **!"**_ _The rough snarl echoed in the corridor._ _ **"You think being a coward in hiding is the key to survival but it's**_ **not** _ **!"**_ _She clenched her fists, shuddering under her flowing anger._

 _ **"How dare you!"**_ _Master Luke bristled with coolness to her apparently insult._ _ **"You know**_ **nothing** _ **of what happened, how it effected me, what it would mean to come out into the world again."**_

 _She leveled her dark eyes to him, deathly calm in her words._ _ **"You're right. I don't. I don't**_ **pretend** _ **to. But Luke. You are a**_ **Jedi** _ **. You are a protector of the galaxy. The universe needs you and you hide in these caves. Ben has turned to the dark side, it's not your fault that he did. The boy was conflicted, we all saw it even if you chose to be blind to it with him being your nephew."**_ _She inhaled, gaining control over herself._ _ **"We need you. Darkness is**_ **spreading** _ **again and its suffocating good people."**_

 _ **"You don't understand."**_ _Luke said stiffly, turning with his back to her._ _ **"You are young, naïve, stubborn. Those things will get you killed or**_ **worse** _ **."**_ _His flicked his gaze to her over his shoulder._ _ **"If you continue to act like you are, angry, obsessed, bitter.. you'll follow Ben into the darkness. It'll corrupt you."**_

 _ **"Show me how.. to**_ **fight** _ **it."**_ _She pleaded._

 _ **"I can't. You were right. Ben has become twisted. I couldn't stop him.."**_ _He glanced away, staring down at the ground._ _ **"Just leave-"**_

 **xxx**

 _Blades connected in a flurry of elegant moves, each parting before reconnecting in a dance. The two were strong, great swordsmen that much was clear._

 _ **"You're getting better."**_ _He praised, his silver eyes twinkling as he put away his blade to swipe a hand through half spiked golden-red hair._

 _ **"You think?"**_ _Her eyes sparkled with hope._

 _He smirked, nodding._ _ **"Yeah, kid. I'll make a mercenary out of you yet."**_ _She paused, her smile dipping into a frown. He noticed her sudden mod change, tilting his head._ _ **"..what's wrong?"**_

 _ **"Y'know.. I've never really thanked you."**_ _She peered at him with consideration._

 _He shrugged, waving a hand._ _ **"I watched you in the pit. You were far more skilled then any of your opponents. You have the traits needed for survival. You have power, abilities of another lifetime, determination. And you needed help. I couldn't just leave you. I may be a hunter, but I**_ **have** _ **a heart."**_

 _She smiled genuinely at his words._ _ **"Jarick-"**_

 **xxx**

All these memories swirled as she gripped her head, screaming. She staggered, Kylo tensing as he watched her switch from one minute defying him to clutching her head the next.

The force rippled out of her, smacking him back as she leaned over, agony slithering through her body like hot iron prods.

 **"What's happening?!"**

She heard his words, fought against the pain but a wave of dizziness took hold and she dropped to her knees as a result.

She dug her hands into the ground as a set of eyes flashed in her mind, yellow orbs glistening with malice.

 **"** ** _My dear.. foolish girl. He offered you a gift, to join us.. yet you refuse. I will end your suffering._** **"** A voice purred into her mind, a presence flickering in the far distance of her mind, through the force. A cold touch wrapped around her as she slowly fell onto her side. It gripped her tightly causing her breath to come out in gasps and coughs.

 **"Elaina?"** Kylo was at her side, lightsaber clipped to his belt. He half lifted her, studying her pale features. She was shivering. What was going on?

That's when he felt it. _Him_. The other presence. The other force-sensitive that seemed like a phantom in the night.

He immersed himself into the force, focusing on Elaina's signature. He saw the darkness consuming her, killing her light slowly. He felt anger stir and used it to empower him. He clawed at the darkness, destroying it bit by bit. Trying to save her.

But _why_?

He didn't know. Just focused on the task. Soon he was able to dispel the remainder of the shadows, pulling away to the physical world as she stopped shaking, color returning to her flesh.

She was alive, breathing.

What, or who, had done that?

 **"Elaina?"** He tapped her cheek with a gloved hand. **"Elaina?"** He tried again. She didn't stir.


	17. Her Heritage

**"...aina.. Lai... Ela..** ** _Elaina_** **."** A voice whispered soothingly, drawing her eyes to open, but what she saw was not what she remembered. What DID she recall? A barren world.. A battle, lightsabers flashing.. Kylo. Then she shivered from the pain that had taken hold, the voice, the darkness, then nothing.

She peered around, rubbing at her eyes. Where was she?

She lowered her hand, placing her arms behind her to support her, legs laid out before her. She was in a field of flowers, the brilliant colors overwhelming her vision.

Something touched her left shoulder and she turned, peering up into the smiling face of a bearded man with a deep robe.

He offered her a hand and she accepted it hesitantly, letting him help her to her feet. She felt.. at _peace_ around this stranger.

A gentle breeze trickled by, caressing her skin and face with its touch.

 **"Elaina.. You've grown into such a beautiful young lady."** The man said, his beaming smile sad as he clasped her cheeks between his hands.

Tears streamed down her face. **"Am I dead?"** She didn't even realize that she was crying.

He thumbed away her tears, shaking his head with a chuckle. **"No, my dear girl, you are** ** _not_** **."**

 **"Where.. where am I then?"**

He released her face, took her hand and led her to a circle of ground without flowers. Two rocks sat in the center and he drew them over to take a seat.

 **"The force is strong in you. It** ** _runs_** **in your family. I'm speaking to you in your dreams."** He explained, studying her facial features. **"You look just like your mother.."**

Confusion radiated from her as she arched a brow. **"You knew my mother?"** She paused, considering his gentle smile. **"Who are you?"**

He grasp her hands, holding them gently. **"As fond as my people were with loops and bounds.. I always felt the** ** _truth_** **was easier straight and narrow. You're my great-granddaughter. Your mother was my granddaughter. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi and I was a Jedi in life. Though I am now** ** _one_** **with the force."**

Realization cleared her glassy eyes. **"Master Luke mentioned you, said you were once his mentor."** She said sadly, recalling the last time she and Luke had spoken. It had ended on bad terms and she lived with that regret when he vanished. **"I don't know what to do, master Jedi."** Her tone held her frustration.

 **"I can't tell you how to live your life, that is not my right. But you must do it on your own terms, not those of** ** _another_** **. The dark side of the force is** ** _powerful_** **, it seduces even the strongest. It snuffs out the light inside the heart and reduces them to a shell of who they were. A man, or woman, driven by anger, sorrow, is a life of** ** _darkness_** **and pain."**

 **"Like.. Darth Vader?"** She could see memories flashing in Kenobi's eyes. The field changed and she was suddenly standing on a section of ground raised beside a flowing river of molten lava, the heat causing flames to rise and fall in various spurts. Two forms fought over the lava on chunks of floating platforms.

 **"Anakin was a powerful Jedi. He was an only son of a Tatooine slave. My master Qui-Gon Jinn and I took him in, trained him when he exhibited force sensitivity. The boy was** ** _quite_** **talented, a fast learner and very intelligent. My master saw that, he saw the best in people.. I'm saddened my master didn't get to help teach and guide the boy. The Sith Darth Maul took his life. The boy grew under my teachings."**

He took a pause, the scene shifting to show a dirty boy following two robed men. It changed to reveal a circular metal room, a young Kenobi rushing forth as the red-horned Sith stabbed the tall Jedi.

 **"You see there was a prophecy. It said '** ** _In the time of greatest despair, a child shall be born who will destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force_** **'. But Anakin was tainted by someone he called a friend, the Senator Palpatine.. our hidden** ** _Sith_** **. He twisted him.. turned him into an angry weapon that killed so many for him, for the Empire."**

He dragged a hand down his face as the scene changed to show Anakin raising his saber in a room full of robed kids. Screams echoed before it showed a woman laying on a table in a white room, clearly pregnant.

 **"Anakin's wife, Padme, was pregnant. In his anger Anakin thought he killed her. I left Anakin for dead when he hurt Padme, betrayed us.. betrayed** ** _me_** **. Padme died giving birth in secret, Luke.. and Leia,** ** _twins_** **. He lived and became Darth Vader. My friend was gone.."**

He drew a shaky breath.

 **"He was said to be the one to bring an end to the Sith. Yet he was corrupted by the Sith. He.. killed many in his path down to the dark side. In the end I couldn't defeat him. He killed me and I merged with the force. But Luke.. Luke tried..** ** _managed_** **to get through, to save him in the end. Anakin killed the Emperor and died."**

He rubbed his face.

 **"But evil lurks in all forms."** It switched to an image of a scarred bald guy, a black robed being kneeled before him. **"Leia and Han Solo's son was tainted by the darkness much like Anakin. He was a troubled child, force sensitive. Luke tried to train him, but he** ** _couldn't_** **. Young Ben became Kylo Ren and killed all of the others aside from you and another. You were saved by your master who clouded your existence for as long as he could. Until recent events in your life."**

 _Another_?

 **"Who was the other?"**

He peered at her with furrowed brows. **"A being named-"**


End file.
